


Pink Lemonade

by dogloser



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Summer, Summer Festival, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pink lemonade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogloser/pseuds/dogloser
Summary: The summer festival has run out of pink lemonade, but Kakashi has a backup plan.[for ShyDaredevil from The Kakashi Lounge's 30 minute gift exchange!]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyDaredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/gifts).



“Great. We’ve gone through Plan A and B.” Iruka scratched his hair and looked hopelessly to the Jonin beside him. Kakashi was a genius, so he must know what to do. “What’s next?”

Kakashi looked around. The lemonade stand they were standing in front of was closed. It had sold out early on in the night, like every other lemonade stand in the village. And Kakashi was determined to get his boyfriend his favorite drink.

“I have an idea.” He gave Iruka a one-eyed smile. “Hold on tight.”

“Huh—?”

Without a word, Kakashi scooped Iruka up, bridal-style. Before the sensei could utter so much as a squeak of surprise, the Hatake shushined away from the busy streets of Konoha. If they had gotten any weird looks, it made no difference. The villagers figured out long ago not to question anything the Copy Nin did, especially with his rival or his boyfriend.

In a flash, Iruka found himself in Kakashi’s apartment—and still in Kakashi’s arms.

“Why are we here?” He asked curiously. “I know you’re not a fan of the summer festivities, but I thought that you wanted to go this year.”

“Maa, you underestimate me, Sensei,” Kakashi purred. He walked to the kitchen and set Iruka on his feet, before moving around, pulling different things from different cabinets. Iruka was still just a little bit lost.

While he was going to ask, Kakashi beat him to the punch. He turned around with a pitcher and lemons. “The stands sell out every year, so, in case we couldn’t get to one in time, I bought the ingredients so we can make our own.”

“We wouldn’t have been late had it not been for you and your antics,” Iruka snarked playfully. His hand instinctually found the hickey hidden carefully beneath his kimono. 

Kakashi grinned wolfishly at him. “You weren’t complaining at the time,” came his reply. He set the pitcher and lemons on the counter before fishing out some sugar as well.

Iruka approached, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist from behind. The sensei nuzzled into his boyfriend’s back. “Still,” he murmured, “thank you. It was thoughtful of you, to get all these things.”

“Maa, Sensei… Now, are you going to help me make some pink lemonade, or not?”

Now, how could he refuse something like that?

In theory, pink lemonade wouldn’t be hard to make. But when put into practice with a particularly mischievous Jonin, making lemonade did get significantly messier. Iruka could feel the gritty sugar in the sleeves of his kimono, but he’d gotten Kakashi back by getting some in his mask. Try as he might, Kakashi couldn’t get every last grain out, and so ultimately, the mask was forfeited.

But at last, the pink lemonade was made, and they both had themselves a glass.

“Oh? Do you hear that?” Iruka questioned, turning his head at the sound.

“Mm. Come on.” Kakashi’s arm looped around Iruka’s waist, guiding the man towards the balcony. They stepped out into the night’s warm air, and the Umino gave a content sigh, leaning into Kakashi’s chest. Music drifted up from below, where a little band had been set up on the street. Crowds were gathered around them, but from Kakashi’s apartment, they had a front row seat.

“For years, I’d make sure to get a mission during the festival,” Kakashi said, tugging Iruka closer, “because they always set up right here. It used to drive me nuts.”

Iruka tilted his head up to look at Kakashi. “But it doesn’t anymore?”

Kakashi looked down at him. A small smile was on his lips, and he pressed a soft kiss to Iruka’s forehead. “Not now that I have someone to spend it with,” he murmured. Iruka blushed, but he felt giddy. There was nothing he wanted more, than to share his favorite night of the year with his lover.

Well, maybe there was one thing he wanted more.

Raising a hand, Iruka guided Kakashi’s face lower, and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. The rowdy crowd and the live music were all drowned out in favor of this, right here and now. As much as he loved the summer festival, he loved Kakashi so much more.

They parted, and Iruka leaned his head on Kakashi’s chest, sliding an arm around his waist. The other hand held his glass of pink lemonade, which he sipped. 

“You taste like lemonade, you know,” Kakashi told him.

Iruka took another sip. “Is that a problem?”

He felt Kakashi’s chest rumble with a quiet laughter, and Iruka reveled in it. The Jonin held him close, pressing his nose into his hair. “No,” Kakashi answered. “I do actually like sweet things.”

Again, Iruka took another sip. The ice clinked in the glass.

Kakashi set his glass on the banister and gently lifted Iruka’s jaw, so that the man would look at him. “You could just say ‘I want you to kiss me,’ instead,” he hummed.

Iruka smiled. “You knew what I wanted anyway.”

“Fair.” And he drew Iruka into another kiss, just as sweet, but even more breathtaking than the last. Kakashi plucked Iruka’s glass from his fingers, setting it on the banister to join his own. “Speaking of sweet things,” the Jonin murmured, “I know you still have sugar in your kimono.”

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck. “Mm, I do.”

With a smirk, Kakashi picked Iruka up, and the man wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist. “Let’s get you out of it, then, mm?”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

Iruka kissed Kakashi once more, and Kakashi carried him inside, sliding the balcony door shut with his foot before making for the bedroom.

The pink lemonade sat on the banister until the sun rose.


End file.
